1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a downspout for guttering systems. More particularly, it relates to an automatically deployed downspout drain extension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gutters have long been used to divert the flow of water, such as rain water or snow melt, off of the roof of a structure. Typically, gutters direct the flow of water to one or more downspouts, which themselves direct the flow of water away from the base of the building. Generally, the downspout directs the flow of water towards a splash block or other means of channeling the flow of water away from the base of the building. Often it is desirable to direct the flow of water farther from the base of the building. To this end, various extensions have been developed in the art. Typical of these devices are those disclosed in the following U.S. Letter Patents:
Patent Number Inventor Name Issue Date 4,270,572 Jarzynka June 2, 1981 5,511,829 Sicotte, et al. April 30, 1996 5,522,427 Johnson June 4, 1996 5,673,519 McCaughan Oct. 7, 1997 5,735,085 Denooy April 7, 1998
In this regard, the extensions are either manually deployed and require a latch mechanism, or are of complex construction.
Accordingly, there is a need for a downspout drain extension that is automatically deployable, automatically retracts upon cessation of the flow of water and is of simple construction.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a downspout drain extension that is automatically deployable.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a downspout drain that automatically retracts subsequent to the cessation of the flow of water.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic downspout drain extension that is of simple construction with relatively few moving parts so as to be substantially free from risk of being fouled by debris.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.